Babysitter
by kumii Requiem
Summary: Deidara necesita trabajo. Sasuke necesita quien lo cuide. Itachi... Nadie sabe que (o a quién) necesita él. "No es un trabajo de niñero", le repiten. A Deidara le enseñaron a ser artista. No cuidar niños. AU. ItaDei.
1. Introducción

Es tarde, bastante tarde.

Y en todo el día mi mente no me dejaba descansar hasta publicar esta historia.

Espero lo disfruten.

Con amors; Kumi.

* * *

 **Introducción.**

Sábado en la tarde, y yo en la misma situación…

Me reprochaba en mis adentros, ya que ese día, solo he estado ocupado.

En vez de salir con mis amigos a alguna parte y olvidar los molestos estudios.

Pero no, estaba ahí sentado, revisando anuncios en el periódico, buscando un empleo. Pero eso sería aún más difícil de lo que creí.

Maldita sea mis impulsos y mi modo de actuar sin pensar, maldita sea porque ese día estaba de mal humor y maldito mi jefe que no soporto que lo insultara. No le había dicho ninguna mentira, era cierto, era un maldito explotador mediocre. Ja, y sólo por eso encontró una excusa para despedirme.

Igual, siempre he pensado que es un idiota.

Entonces, mi teléfono celular sonó. Agh, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, solo morirme ahí mismo.

Veo el teléfono, es Sasori No Danna, quizá para echarme en cara otra vez "te dije que no ibas a durar ni un mes en el nuevo trabajo…"

-¿Ahora qué? – Pregunté al mismo tiempo que respondía.

-Te aviso que Itachi te busca… - Respondió con ese tono tan monótono de voz que tiene.

-... ¿Le diste mi número?- Deduje.

-Así es, sólo me dijo que te buscaba con urgencia y me pidió tú número, te llamo para avisarte y que no te lleves sorpresas.- Y dicho esto colgó la llamada.

Y con voz de profeta, mi teléfono sonó nuevamente, ahora un número desconocido. ¿Qué quiere este tipo ahora?

-¿Diga?- Respondo, con la esperanza de que no sea el Uchiha, mi esperanza muere pronto al escuchar su voz.

-¿Necesitas trabajo? – Soltó, tan natural con su impasible voz

Me exalté de inmediato para después suponer que Danna le contó.

-…. ¿Qué?- Solo atiné responder eso.

-¿Lo necesitas, cierto?- Insistió el Uchiha.

No ganaba nada mintiéndole, así que sólo afirmé a lo que me preguntaba.

-Por favor, ven a mi casa en dos horas. Te mandaré la dirección ya mismo – Y colgó.

¿Pero qué mierda…? ¿Qué acaba de suceder? ¿El Uchiha me daba una opción ante mi desempleada situación? Y de ser así… ¿De qué se trataba todo esto?

Podría devolverle la llamada y preguntarle exactamente que quiere. Desecho la idea de inmediato.

Ese bastardo en ocasiones parece que ni siquiera puede hablar, y muy probablemente no va querer decirme hasta que vaya el dichoso lugar.

Y después recibo un mensaje de texto con la dirección.

Esto es extraño… Muy extraño. Demasiado… Y más tomando en cuenta que viene de parte de Itachi Uchiha.

Pero vamos, no tengo nada que perder.

De todas formas, no me gusta estar sentado todo el día leyendo ofertas de trabajo.

* * *

Este capítulo vio la luz en el 2009.

¿Pueden creerlo? Porque yo no.

Por casualidades del destino vagaba en mis documentos y lo encontré. Nunca he publicado un ItaDei y siempre tuve esa curiosidad de escribir uno.

Vamos, Itachi es el personaje mas bello que he conocido en un fandom. En serio. Por lo menos para mí.

Espero sea de su agrado, pronto publicaré el siguiente capítulo

Nos leemos!


	2. Invitación

**Advertencias:** OoC... Mucho, demasiado diría yo. Yaoi. Lo usual ¿Lemmon? Probablemente.

Es un capítulo corto, demasiado diría yo. Me rompe el corazón los capítulos cortos.

Apenas la historia va en un desarrollo lento, prometo que el siguiente la historia será más dinámica. Gracias por sus reviews n_n

Es todo, a leer;

* * *

 **Invitación.**

No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por el enorme departamento en el que se encontraba. El lugar estaba diseñad con una arquitectura minimalista tan pulcra y tan iluminada en cada rincón del amplio hogar. Orden era lo que sobresalía en tonos blancos y ligeras tonalidades rojizas.

Estaba sentado en un sofá tan mullido que deseaba recostar su cuerpo por completo. Al llegar a la dirección que Itachi le había proporcionado fue recibido por él en cuanto llego, lo invitó a tomar asiento en la sala mientras iba a avisar a sus padres que el rubio había llegado.

Aunque preguntó porque necesitaba de su presencia solo recibió un "Te informaré enseguida…". Suspiró, esperando que no fuera nada extraño o fuera de sus posibilidades.

Entonces, vio a una hermosa mujer bajando por las elegantes escaleras. Está la recibió con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano delicadamente.

—Buenos días ¿Deidara cierto? Me presento, soy Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi me informó que necesitas trabajo y además de eso eres artista…—

El rubio correspondió el gesto y asintió. El rostro de Mikoto se iluminó.

—Excelente… Te explicaré. Le ofrecieron un nuevo empleo a mi esposo, el problema es que al aceptarlo tendremos que estar viajando por algunos días y aunque Itachi puede cuidar muy bien a Sasuke, quisiera que además, tuviera una actividad extra en las tardes. Así que, quisiera preguntarte… ¿Podrías darle clases particular de Arte a mi pequeño?— Preguntó Mikoto con un rostro cargado de dulzura.

—Vaya, esto es…— Trató de asimilar Deidara, podía fácilmente ser maestro de Arte pero la idea de tratar con niños nunca le agradó del todo, sabiendo que muy probablemente causaría traumas en el Uchiha menor, estuvo a punto de negarse, hasta que Mikoto vio su rostro debatiéndose en la respuesta, se adelantó a hablar.

—Quizá esto pueda ayudarte a tomar una decisión— Y le tendió al ojiazul un pequeño papel del tamaño de la palma de su mano, ahí estaba escrito un número. — Este sería tu salario— Explicó la mujer.

Deidara casi desfallece. ¿Esa suma de dinero por sólo clases particulares? Esto sin duda sería su salvación a sus problemas de estudiante y las múltiples compras que le demanda su exigente carrera universitaria.

Aun sabiendo que solo saber de Arte no sería suficiente para lo que le proponía Mikoto, aclaro esperando que la mujer no cediera de su oferta.

—Podría ser maestro de su hijo… Pero tenga en cuenta que nunca he dado clases a un niño. —

—Eso podría entenderlo… Sasuke es muy amable, así que de verdad tengo esperanza en que tratar con él no sería un problema. Pero… ahora quisiera extender mi propuesta. Como te dije, confío en Itachi en la protección de su hermano, pero si además aceptas en dar clases de Arte, también accedes a su cuidado, recibirás este nuevo salario— Mikoto ofreció un nuevo trozo de papel.

Deidara sentía que el alma se le iba cuando vio el número ahí escrito. Si apenas en su mente se le hacía la idea de que dar clases a un niño sería imposible, ni que decir de cuidar a uno… Pero la oferta era tanto, que realmente no pensó cuando dijo: — Acepto la oferta. —

El rostro de Mikoto irradio de felicidad.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias por aceptar! De verdad, ha sido una buena decisión, ahora si me permites, Itachi te llevará a tu casa, mañana mismo empiezas. — Mikoto tendió su mano al rubio en señal de despedida. Lo dejó de nuevo solo por uno segundos hasta que Itachi se unió a él.

—Madre está muy agradecida por aceptar. Gracias por venir. —

Deidara por un momento miró con fastidio al Uchiha.

—Lo hago porque necesito el trabajo, no por ti. —

—Claro… En ese caso ¿deseas irte ya a tu casa?— Preguntó Itachi.

Deidara observó al pelinegro con duda. Recordó las palabras de Mikoto: " _Sasuke es muy amable, así que de verdad tengo esperanza en que tratar con él no sería un problema."_ Y de verdad el rubio también tenía esa esperanza, pero con respecto a Itachi… Dudaba demasiado que la futura convivencia fuera amena.

Su carácter explosivo chocaba mucho con el de Itachi Uchiha. El mujeriego, bastardo y apuesto Itachi. Su próximo gran sueldo le hizo olvidar por completo que al haber aceptado el empleo, también aceptaba ver su Uchiha presencia todos los días.

Vaya decisión más interesante había tomado.

* * *

Para compensar el capítulo tan corto, el siguiente lo subiré la próxima semana:)

Repito; mucho OoC~ Pero bueeeno.

Como dije antes, esta historia la empece a escribir desde el 2009, no puedo creer que lo esté subiendo y más después de tanto tiempo arrumbado en mi computadora. Pero aquí, viendo la luz.

Itachi será algo... intenso... y... putón. JA, espero funcione.

Ya aparecerán más personajes que personalmente adoro (Shisui !)

Es todo, gracias por leer. Les mando muchísimo amor y hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	3. Sensei

**Advertencias:** OoC. Lo típico. Yaoi. Ortografía.

* * *

 **Sensei**

El rubio estuvo una buena parte de la mañana buscando lo necesario para su nuevo y Uchiha alumno.

La simple idea de trabajar con un niño no era en lo absoluto agradable, pero recordando sus necesidades como estudiante de Universidad sabía que aquel empleo era un alivio a su situación.

Su mente era caótica, era difícil imaginarse tratando no sólo con un Uchiha, sino un niño además. Inclusive no podía prestar la debida atención a clase, aunque fuera una de sus favoritas "Historia del Arte Contemporánea". La clase terminó y él ni siquiera anoto la fecha del día de hoy en sus apuntes. _Genial…_

Sasori sin previo aviso tomó asiento a su lado.

—Estás muy distraído, más de lo usual… ¿Todo bien?—

Deidara solo asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Para qué te buscaba Itachi ayer?— Preguntó Sasori.

Agh, Deidara ni quería recordar aquello.

—Su madre necesitaba a alguien que le diera clases de Arte a su hermano. — Soltó sin más.

Sasori río discretamente.

— ¿Tú? ¿Trabajando con niños? Genial, lo que daría por ver eso…—

El ojiazul le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a Sasori. Y mentalmente a Itachi también.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El lujo de aquel departamento no dejaba de sorprenderlo, pese a que estuvo ahí el día anterior.

Mikoto bajó ofreciendo una cálida sonrisa.

—Justo a tiempo, por favor ven. Te presentaré a mi esposo. —

Acompañó a la mujer de cabello negro a un amplio pasillo y se detuvo frente a una puerta que tocó delicadamente.

—Cariño, ¿ya estás listo? Quiero presentarte al cuidador de Sasuke. — Levantó la voz esperando que fuera audible a través de la puerta.

Segundos después salió un hombre alto, moreno y cabello oscuro. Su expresión tan seria puso ligeramente nervioso al rubio. Mikoto continuó

—Él es Deidara, compañero de Itachi. Dará clases de arte a Sasuke. —

Fugaku continúo con su expresión sumamente seria. _"Ya sé de donde Itachi sacó ese gesto…"_ No pudo evitar pensar el rubio. El hombre tendió su mano frente al joven rubio en claro gesto de saludo.

—Un placer, bienvenido a casa. Espero te resulte agradable trabajar aquí. —

Mikoto volvió a sonreír.

—Cielo, por favor ¿podrías esperarme en el auto? Debo ir por Sasuke. —

Fugaku asintió, con un gesto se despidió del rubio y salió por la puerta principal.

Mikoto subió las escaleras y minutos después bajó ahora acompañada con un niño.

—Él es Deidara… Será tu maestro de arte y cuidara de ti mientras mamá y papá están fuera. ¿Bien?—

El pequeño Sasuke era una dulzura. Cabello negro azulado que hacía un gran contraste con su nívea piel, enormes ojos color ónix que ofrecían una cálida mirada. El pequeño animosamente respondió

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sasuke. —

Deidara tembló por la diferencia de actitudes entre el pequeño que tenía enfrente con su hermano mayor. Se arrodilló para estar a la par con el Uchiha menor.

—Un placer, Sasuke. Espero nos llevemos bien. —

Mikoto se despidió de su hijo y finalmente de Deidara. Dio instrucciones básicas del funcionamiento de la casa y se retiró.

Sasuke esbozó una enorme sonrisa y se puso frente al rubio.

—Mamá me dejó mostrarte toda la casa. ¡Vamos! — Y Sasuke jaló de la mano al ojiazul mientras le explicaba cada habitación del hogar.

Llegaron al cuarto del infante.

—Este es mí peluche favorito, me lo regalo nii-san hace un año. ¡Fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida! Mira, se llama Chibi. ¡Tómalo! — Ordenó Sasuke, su rostro inspiraba una enorme felicidad.

Deidara gruñó para sus adentros y acató lo que dijo el pequeño. Sin previo aviso el pelinegro volvió a jalar de la mano a Deidara, entrando a una habitación donde relucía la ausencia de muebles, sólo había un mesa y algunos banquillos y a su lado una mesa del mismo modelo pero en proporciones más pequeñas igualmente con sus respectivos banquitos.

—Papá acomodó esta habitación para que pudiera usarlo con usted, Sensei. —

Deidara suspiró de incomodidad.

—Háblame de tu, Sasuke… Me haces sentir mayor al decirme "usted". —

— ¡Cómo usted diga, Sensei!—

Y Deidara se preguntaba si acaso puso atención a lo que le dijo antes.

Puso su mochila en la mesa que estaba en la habitación y sacó un par de prendas y otros materiales de arte que colocó en el suelo con cuidado.

—Sasuke, eleva los brazos. — Pidió el rubio.

En cuando el Uchiha coloco sus brazos al aire, Deidara puso un pequeño mandil de algodón sobre su cuerpo, la anudó con cuidado y el rubio se colocó otra de mayor tamaño.

—Siempre que trabajes procura usar algo que proteja tu ropa, nunca sabes con que te puedes ensuciar. —

— ¡Gracias Sensei! ¿Qué haremos el día de hoy?—

Deidara tomó asiento en el suelo y Sasuke se unió a él.

—Es tu primer día, no haremos nada complicado… Traje estas acuarelas y este pequeño lienzo. Quiero que pintes lo que quieras con tus dedos, para que percibas la textura de la pintura sobre el lienzo. ¿Puedes? —

— ¡Claro que sí, Sensei! —

La emoción de Sasuke era encantadora. Después de un buen rato Deidara llevó a Sasuke a limpiar las manos y parte del rostro donde la pintura había manchado. Dejó el lienzo de pequeños e inexpertos trazos secando en la ventana. Quitaba las delicadas gotas del rostro de Sasuke cuando esté dijo.

—Sensei… Tengo hambre. —

Deidara suspiró. Recordó con pena que tenía más actividades que sólo enseñarle a pintar al niño. _"Necesitas el dinero… necesitas el dinero…"_ Trató de animarse.  
Aunque su estadía como estudiante viviendo solo le trajo algunas responsabilidades extras, cocinar nunca fue su fuerte así que se arriesgó a hacer algo simple. Fue junto con Sasuke a la cocina a buscar algo sustancial para hacer de comer, mientras el pequeño iba a la sala a ver televisión.

Cuando Deidara ya casi terminaba el Uchiha menos se acercó y se sentó en la mesa al centro de la enorme cocina. Por unos momentos solo veía el rubio sin dejar de sonreír hasta que finalmente hizo la pregunta que era el motivo de su presencia.

—Sensei, ¿conoces a mi hermano? —

" _Por desgracia sí…"_ omitió responder Deidara.

—Sí, lo conozco… ¿Por qué? —

—Nii-san es el mejor hermano del mundo. Además, ¡es el más inteligente! Cuando sea grande, quisiera ser como nii-san. —

" _Otro Itachi no, por favor… Ya con un idiota es suficiente."_ Deidara se repetía esa oración una y otra vez, ignorando por completo todos los halagos que no dejaba de replicar Sasuke. Tenía que admitir que se sorprendió mucho ver la admiración que tenía a su hermano mayor.

Terminó de hacer la comida, nada del otro mundo, espagueti con salsa de tomate. Acomodo la mesa en el lugar que comería Sasuke y le sirvió. El pequeño agradeció gentilmente y Deidara agradeció que al fin el niño guardara silencio, sobre todo que dejara de hablar de aquel Uchiha que odiaba con el alma.

Su comodidad se vio interrumpida cuando Sasuke volvió a hablar.

—Sensei, ¿Cuántos años tienes?—

Suspiró.

—Tengo 19. —

— ¡Nii-san tiene 21! —

A sabiendas de que el explosivo carácter del rubio no le sería de mucha ayuda con la bondad de Sasuke, trató de amenizar su conducta hacia él.

— ¿Y tú cuántos años tienes, Sasuke? —

—Tengo 7, Sensei. Pronto cumpliré años. —

Y Deidara no pudo guardar su sonrisa cuando recordó a otro dulce rubio de la misma edad.

Al terminar Sasuke corrió otra vez a la televisión de la sala principal, Deidara otra vez agradeció que al menos no hablaría de nuevo y lavo los platos antes de reunirse de nuevo con él.

—Sensei, juega conmigo videojuegos. —

Deidara observó a al pelinegro esperando que fuera una broma, sin embargo la emoción en su rostro le confirmó que no era para nada un chiste.

Disimulando su fastidio tomó asiento en el suelo, mientras Sasuke prendía su consola. Le tendió el control de mando. Deidara trataba de ahogar sus gritos de auxilio mientras el pequeño Sasuke le explicaba cómo manejar los botones.

Una vez entendió el juego, increíblemente el tiempo pasó de manera considerable. Era un alivio. Para cuando se dio ya eran las 5 de la tarde. Entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Sasuke no dudó en dejar el videojuego y salió corriendo a abrir la puerta.

Deidara casi hace una mueca al ver a Itachi entrando con otro chico que notaba mayor edad.

— ¡Nii-san! — Gritó Sasuke alzando los brazos.

La vista se dirigió ahora al ojiazul.

—Deidara, un placer verte por aquí. Te presento a mi mejor amigo, Shisui. —

Itachi se arrodilló para estar a la altura de su hermano y correspondió el abrazo. Emocionado por eso, le pidió que acudiera con él al ahora nuevo estudio de arte que fue diseñado especialmente para Sasuke.

El recién llegado poso su vista al menor, sonriendo cálidamente. Su risueño rostro otorgaba un sentimiento de tranquilidad.

—Shisui Uchiha, un placer. — Extendió su mano siendo correspondido por el rubio.

—Deidara. —

—Vaya, creí que sólo Itachi tenía cabello largo…— Y en un sorpresivo movimiento, Shisui tomó el abundante mechón de cabello que cubría el rostro del menor para percibir su textura. El ahora descubierto rostro se sonrojó de inmediato por la familiaridad con la que era tratado, estuvo a punto de replicarle su atrevido comportamiento cuando se percató de que le sería imposible por aquel sentimiento tan apacible que trasmitía el Uchiha. Y como si aquel extraño suceso no fuera suficiente, se hizo aún más insólito cuando Shisui dijo — Tienes unos ojos hermosos. —

Su cuerpo se quedó helado por la forma tan natural en la que era halagado. Escucho un tenue "Discúlpame" seguido de los gritos de Sasuke llamando a Shisui.

El rubio se quedó solo en la habitación, tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido. No era nada nuevo que recibiera elogios por su belleza física, pero escucharlo de los labios de un Uchiha fue casi inverosímil. El sonrojo en su rostro no disminuyó en ningún momento. Podía describir que se sentía ofendido, cuando era obvio que era completamente ajeno a la realidad.

Tuvo que dejar de pensar en eso cuando Sasuke lo llamó también desde la habitación.

* * *

Una enorme disculpa. Dije que subiría el capítulo una semana después del anterior~

Créanme, hice todo lo que pude:( Tenía toda la intención de subir el capítulo ese día, pero esta historia resulto más complicada de lo que pensé. De hecho, me sorprendió bastante, porque aunque suelo escribir atrocidades, jamás he tenido problema en escribir.

Traté, traté y simplemente el capítulo no salia. Quería hacerlo muchísimo más largo, lo intenté, pero hasta ahí pude.

OhGosh, será una historia complicada.

Pero en serio, estará terminada.

El lunes entro a la Universidad. Ah~ Será un semestre lleno de trabajo, por eso tardaré un poco en subir los siguiente capítulos.

Muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews. Alegran mi alma.

Es todo, los veré el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer~

Les mando muchísimo amor!


	4. Noche

**Advertencias:** OoC. Lo típico. Yaoi. Ortografía.

* * *

Agotado era poco a como se sentía. Y sólo llevaba dos semanas.

Lo peor es que no era un agotamiento físico -su nuevo trabajo no requería mucha energía-, era un agotamiento mental.

El pequeño Sasuke ante su emoción por empezar a manejar arcilla no midió al utilizarla y ahora el rubio esperaba afuera del baño, esperando que el pequeño terminara de bañarse.

Suspiró.

Estos días han sido complicados en la escuela y ni hablar de su nuevo trabajo.

En los últimos días su estadía ahí ha sido... extraña.

Y la causa de ello no era el pequeño que estaba adentro del cuarto, era lo que le seguía de él. Itachi comenzó a tomar el extraño hábito de lanzarle lascivas miradas cuando Sasuke estaba distraído; y aun así el muy descarado no tenía pudor alguno en siquiera disimular aquellas acosadoras miradas.

Deidara, por supuesto, solo decidió no ponerle atención, sabiendo que eran sólo intentos para fastidiarlo, lamentando que debido a que estaba en la casa de la familia Uchiha, no podía permitirse el lujo de gritarle un par de obscenidades en su rostro como habitualmente lo hace cuando están fuera de horas laborales.

Al menos agradeció que esa noche la familia Uchiha saldría esa noche de viaje y volverían hasta el domingo en la noche.

El sonido de agua corriendo se disipó y minutos después salió un Sasuke con cabello húmedo y pijama puesta.

— ¡Listo sensei! —

Deidara estaba a punto de hablar cuando el sonido de un auto estacionándose se hizo presente. El pequeño, conociendo la interpretación de aquel ruido, salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal.

— ¡Llegó mamá!— Y aquella hermosa mujer entró sonriendo cálidamente al recibir la bienvenida de su hijo. Y en respuesta, Sasuke llevó de la mano a su madre para que viera lo que aprendió hoy con su nuevo Sensei. — Mamá, mira, sensei me enseñó a usar arcilla, ¡Ven a ver lo que hice!

Mikoto con un gesto se disculpó de Deidara y acató la orden de su hijo.

El rubio estaba a punto de ir por sus cosas cuando un conocido, pero no por eso agradable rostro se detuvo a seguir con esa ya costumbre de mirarlo de forma descarada.

El rubio devolvió la mirada con hastío.

— ¿Qué quieres?—

— ¿Te quedarás? —

Y fue ahí cuando el rubio recordó que Uchiha Itachi planeó una de sus tantas y salvajes fiestas. Suspiró cansado. Aquel joven no podía ser más atrevido al hacer una fiesta la mismísima noche que sus padres se van a ir.

Asintió con la cabeza e Itachi volvió a su habitación.

Deidara al quedarse solo se sentó en los amplios sillones de la sala, preguntándose en qué demonios pensaba cuando acepto ese trabajo. Y realmente el trabajo no era complicado, Sasuke era un buen alumno, por no decir ideal, aprendía demasiado rápido y tenía energía de sobra, en la parte de mentor-tutorado no tenía inconvenientes, podía casi decir que lo disfrutaba. Pero a la hora de cuidarlo, era bastante diferente; todo el día se la pasaba hablando de su odioso hermano mayor, lo llevaba de un lado a otro en la casa y ni hablar de ciertos días cuando Sasuke recibía visitas, debía cuidar ahora a dos pequeños demonios, en ocasiones hasta tres.

A la hora de la cena, Deidara era un desastre y en más de una ocasión ordenó comida con tal de no acercarse a la cocina; sinceramente, agradecía en el fondo al ver que Sasuke no se intoxicaba en aquellas contadas veces que preparó algo con sus manos.

Y mejor ni hablar de aquel hombre de cabello negro y ojos carmín. Itachi realmente era un joven centrado, maduro y demasiado… mujeriego.

En el tiempo que llevaba ahí, el rubio se percató de la frescura que tenía el Uchiha el llevar chicas a su habitación. Lo más increíble es que era tan discreto que Sasuke jamás se daba cuenta, y por supuesto que con mayor razón sus padres menos notaban ese extraño patrón. Y al rubio realmente no le molestaba aquella situación, mientras no interfiera con su trabajo.

Fue entonces cuando sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Mikoto volvió con Sasuke, y cargando un par de maletas.

—Muchas gracias Deidara, sabes que siempre es un placer tenerte aquí, Sasuke…— Animo la mujer.

—Gracias sensei, tenga buena noche. —

—Buenas noches, Sasuke. —

Y el pequeño corrió ávidamente a su habitación, entonces Mikoto sonrió dulcemente y habló.

—Gracias por estos días, Sasuke está muy feliz desde que llegaste… Su padre y yo trabajamos mucho y aunque Itachi era el encargado de cuidarlo, desde que entró a la Universidad ya no ha tenido mucho tiempo… Así que de nuevo, gracias por aceptar quedarte. Y claro, al fin podré tener un tiempo con mi pequeño este fin de semana.—

Y Deidara dejó su orgullo un momento, sabiendo que las palabras de la morena eran sinceras.

—Gracias a usted… de verdad disfruto hacer esto. —

Y se sorprendió sabiendo que lo que había dicho no era mentira.

—Déjame llevar a tu casa, es tarde ya. — Dijo Mikoto.

—Deidara se quedará, me ayudará con una tarea escolar. — Respondió Itachi, quién ese momento bajaba las escaleras, escuchando a su madre.

—Ah, en ese caso. Buenas noches, ten bonito fin de semana, Sasuke y yo nos divertimos mucho. Es hora de irnos, tu padre nos esperaba en el aeropuerto. —

Mikoto estuvo a punto de retomar nuevamente el pesado equipaje, cuando Itachi le indicó a su madre que él se encargaría de subirlo al auto.

— ¡Hasta el lunes, Sensei!— Exclamó el pequeño con efusión.

Se retiraron por la puerta principal y se hizo audible el sonido del motor del auto alejándose.

Itachi entró nuevamente y el rubio se topó con la no muy agradable vista del pelinegro observándolo de forma impúdica, en respuesta preguntó con desdén.

— ¿Ahora qué?—

Itachi no apartó aquella mirada.

—Vamos por alcohol. —

Deidara rodó los ojos y salió por la puerta, en espera que quizá el descaro de Itachi disminuyera. Que ingenuo de su parte pensar eso.

* * *

No tengo perdón a Dios.

El último capítulo aclaré que el Lunes volvía a la Universidad. Hoy salí. Oficialmente, terminado otro semestre:)

Una enorme disculpa la tardanza y ni hablar de lo breve que resultó. Yo no quería, lo juro:C Pero sabía que seguir tratando de sacarlo, me haría tardarme más.

Aquí está, prometo que será más largo el siguiente *llora, esperando realmente poder sacar más de 5 cuartillas*. Un gran abrazo, les mando mucho amor.


End file.
